


Beast: The Maiden and The Boob Dragon

by Reality_Deviant



Category: Beast: The Primordial, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Beast Issei, Chronicles of Darkness, Crossover, He still has dragon power, Issei Hyoudou doesn't have Boosted Gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Deviant/pseuds/Reality_Deviant
Summary: An idea of Issei not being the human wielder of Boosted Gear, but instead something else, neither human nor devil. Beast:The Primordial from New World of Darkness as played by the Shounen Hero. And i'm not the smooth operator with the summery as hoped, but the story is better then it sounds.
Kudos: 2





	Beast: The Maiden and The Boob Dragon

Issei Hyuudo was strange boy…

He was caught peeping on girls all the time, and was acknowledged as the leader of the infamous ‘perverted trio’ and the worst of them, something that cause more than one teacher to despair at his behavior, feeling hopeless before his constant lechery, unable to actually make him stop his behavior.

Something that the boy apparently learned, somehow, as the very next day, he proclaimed during school recess, that his perviness is beyond any teacher and nothing they can do will change that-something that inspired student council president Sona Shitori to grit her teeth, and double her efforts, to no success.

But the girl who stumbled and fell behind him one day didn’t, couldn’t, know any of that.

When he came reached with his hand, to help her, the second thing he noticed was her face, foreign and about his age. The first being her white panties.

“Are you okay?” he asked, and seeing a cloth on the ground, picked it up, giving to her. “here is your headdress.”

The girl looked at him strangely for a few seconds, put her headdress and then thanked him with a kind smile.

Issei stood, speechless and blushing at how cute she was.

“Is something the matter?” the young girl (nun?) asked.

“Sorry,” he said, and looked around for something, anything, to serve as the new topic of their talk. His thoughts were interrupted by a cry. A little boy fell, and scrapped his knee.

The young nun approached the crying kid, crouched near him, and spoke to him, calming the preschooler.

Then her hand hovered right over the injury and the nun close her eyes, as to Issei’s surprise, a white glow appeared for a moment. When it disappeared, the wound was healed, as if it was never there. Soon the little boy stood up, as if the injury never happened, just as his fussy mother approached. The mother told the boy to not talk with strangers, with a cold look towards the girl. Issei felt angry at it. And then he noticed the sad look in the eyes of the kind Nun Girl at it. He really didn’t like it. 

He wanted to teach that mother a lesson, to SHOW THAT BITCH THAT THERE WERE FORCES GREATER THEN HER, WHICH WOULD- Issei shook his head. Sometimes he disliked His Hunger, but in times like that, he really hated it.

“…I’m used to it.” The girl said.

“That energy-“

“It’s my power of healing, an amazing power granted to me by God.”

Issei was about to ask more, but the girl suddenly remembered something-“I’m sorry, but I really have to go!” And started running.

“Hey, the only church in town is that way!” the boy called, pointing towards the ruined church. The girl looked back, and started running the opposite direction from where he was pointing to.

And ran into someone.

“Well, And here I thought it would be a real chore to find you.” The woman the nun ran into, dressed in white shirt and a black skirt said. Smirking cruelly.

Issei felt that this newcomer, whose appearance seemed to terrify the nun into inaction, was _not human_ , just like him.

“Hey, She is under my protection, back off!” he didn’t know if other _monsters_ could sense him like he could sense them-the ones in Kuoh Academy didn’t show any reaction to his presence, but he hoped this one would, and that she would avoid a fight.

“Sorry, I don’t know how you still here despite my barrier but it looks like you are doomed, boy, I can’t leave witnesses here. IF you have to blame someone for this, blame God for placing you in such predicament.” As the woman finished talking, raven black feathered wings, as big as she was, sprouted from her back, and she outstretched her hand, as light gathered in it, and took the shape of a spear.

“Raynare-sama,” The cute nun pleaded, ”please, don’t hurt him! I won’t run away, I promise, just leave him.”

“Too late”, ‘raynare-sama’ replied with finality.

He didn’t know what she was, but a small part of him felt disappointed that his first meeting with his dark _Kin_ was going so bad. The rest of him sprang to action, grabbing the nun-thus shaking her from her stupor, and running. He heard as something impacted the ground explosively behind them. And again. And again. _‘She can spam them?’_

“You can’t escape!” the woman yelled, as Issei tried his damnest to prove her wrong. Right until he collided with something and fell, dragging the Nun with him. “She put a barrier-we can’t escape! I’m sorry, you were kind to me, and I led Her to you. If I wasn’t so selfish, you wouldn’t have-” the girl whose hand he was still holding said, despairing, as tears started marring her face.

“Stop!” Issei called, “We aren’t dead yet!” raising his hand he smashed the air and the sound of a glass breaking was heard. The crow winged woman stopped in her tracks in shock. And then turned to look at him. “What was this? what did you do? Do you have some kind of Secred Gear, too? That only means that I can’t kill you quickly! The Extraction ritual won’t be pleasant at all for you.”

Using the moment, the boy grabbed the nun, raising her to her feet, and started running again, no barrier obstructing them this time.

Soon they ran into the crowd, but Issei wasn’t sure it would keep their pursuer from attacking. Also a deep part within his soul, craved TO PUNISH THE CROW BITCH. And from within the crowd, he led the young nun into side street, and then into an alley, and then into a dead end…

“quick, what is your name?” he suddenly demanded from the girl he hoped to save.

“A-Asia, Asia Argento… ”

The boy closed his eyes, as if memorizing the name.

“You will regret running away!” their winged foe announced, appearing in the air, above the only way out of the alley as spears of Light appeared in each hand. “now you are trapped here with me.”

“Asia-san”, Issei whispered urgently,” when it will change, you have to kneel immediately-you must!”

The girl looked at him not understanding, and then…

The very alley they were in disappeared, as they found themselves in a massive cavern, as if it was transposed on reality, a cavern as great as a professional soccer field, at least.

“Wh-what is this?” Asia turned to the strange boy.

Only for him to not be there.

Instead a bestial roar, as deafening as a plane engine, was heard.

When they turned to the source of the sound, Asia was only standing because she was too paralyzed with fear.

A massive western style red dragon, huge enough to swallow a man whole with no problem, with glowing green eyes, looked at them, as it breathed fire in a circle around itself.

“What-what is it?” Raynare asked in fear, shocked enough that the Light Spears disappeared from her hands. And then she regained her composure. “This is some kind of trick, isn’t it? Some kind of Secred Gear generated illusion! It won’t be enough against one of the Fallen!” the winged woman declared, as the Light Spears reappeared in her hands, and she shot them towards the dragon like automatic rifle with endless ammunition.

Yet when the dust settled, there was no sign on the dragon. Which roared again, and after flapping its huge, bat-like wings, flew into her with all the speed of a jet fighter, ‘headbutting’ her with the horn growing out of its snout. Raynare dropped like a stone.

Like an earthquake, a gravelly Voice thundered through the vast cavern. “Submit!”

Slowly, painfully rising, the winged woman mad another Light Spear, this time with both hands, and one that turned three times as big, before it was shot into the dragon, hitting it in the open eye.

The dragon furiously blinked it, and the earth shook with is growl, before the great Beast shook its head, and the glared at her, both eyes unharmed. It then leaped, its right fore-arm lending onto the irritating fly that stung it, flattening and trapping her under its paw, with her upper half between two of its claws.

Then it bent is long serpentine neck until its big toothy maw was inches from her face, and the stench of its breath filled her nose. Then it ROARED.

Fallen and human nun alike felt deafened for a second, before the dragon’s voice reverberated again. “SUBMIT”.

Raynare first squirmed, trying to escape, and failing that grimaced, the look on her face making it clear she was struggling to decide if it was better or worse than death, in what felt like eternity, she pondered. Until she whispered an answer.

“Louder!” The beast roared.

“I Submit”, she shouted, looking like the very effort of saying it was physically painful for her.

The dragon looked into her eyes, considering…

“NEVER RETURN TO KUOH AGAIN!” With that declaration, the figure beneath the dragon’s claws disappeared.

Suddenly, its neck turned towards the nun, its eyes narrowing.

Just now remembering the words that the boy said to her, Asia knelt before the Dragon.

“STRIP.” It growled to her, more quietly then when it spoke to her pursuer, but still loud.

“W-what?” she couldn’t have heard what she thought she did…

“STRIP YOUR BRA!” the Dragon clarified, a bit louder this time.

With shaky, pale fingers, and flushed face, the Nun reached into her robe, and slowly fumbled, terrified, until she withdrew her hands, one placed on her robe, above the chest area, as the other held the item towards the Dragon-which suddenly was near her, its attention focused on the undergarment with scary intensity. Asia only now noticed, but the biggest teeth in its maw were almost as large as she was…

The Dragon reached with a forelimb, and with a gentleness surprising to its size, two claws took hold of her bra with reverence, and then-

Suddenly it all changed again, and the Nun was kneeling in the alley, looking at the boy, standing in place of the Monster, holding the very ‘token’ the Dragon demanded.

“…Couldn’t hold it any longer.” He said, and fell, barely catching himself in time as the girl rushed to catch him.

He looked into her eyes and smiled. “I’m Issei, Hyuudo issei”.

Asia smiled back, relieved. And then angrily snatched her bra back from his hand.


End file.
